A Family in Waiting
by secretspy9360
Summary: A picture perfect family is all they want, and then Voldemort had to step in. In a race of time, Harry will have to end up on top, or else.
1. A night of fun

**Authors note: **Let me inform you all of something, after my last story, and reading every single review, I intended on writing another sex story and pleasing every person who had a complaint about my last story. Every question that I didn't know something, I'd go to yahoo answers and have that resolve my question, every time I got to a point in the story where I didn't know which route to take, I'd ask someone else. I even went as far as reading first time sex stories and talking to people I found off of chat rooms about their first time and their experiences. Out of all this "research", I not only found out a whole bunch of information, but realized that I will never ever in my life give oral, and that my wants to have sex at a younger age have died down dramatically, but my perverted ness and curiosity about sex still lives on. Furthermore, I hope you enjoy the story, and don't' find too much of it unreal or unrealistic.   
I'd like to thank Kelsey for betaing this, and Lexi for helping with the ideas, Samantha for answering the random question about boxers or briefs, yahoo answers and all the people on it for asking the questions I needed asked and giving very good answers, and my fourth grade class, for they are the ones who taught me what sex was and made me the pervert I am today.  
I walked into the elevator that was taking me to the fifth floor of my mansion house, going to visit my friend Amber and her thousand ducks on their floor, my red and black razr rang, it was Judy. I answered the phone and heard her say, "WAKE UP!". That's when I realized that I do not own anything in the story but the kinky sex, and that Harry, Ginny, Ron, Dobby, Hogwarts, Room of Requirements, quittidch, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor all belong to J.K. Rowling.

**BETA'S NOTE: **Heyyy ya'll. This is Kelsey. The author of this story asked me very graphic questions in the forms of comments on my MySpace. I deleted them...but I DID give her answers. And she pretty much listened. She was pretty dedicated in making this...soo good reviews would be appreciated. BUT--honesty is GREAT too; because she listened to all of her negative reviews and made her story stuff things better. : B 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry looked down affectionately at the small, petite form below him. How peaceful and innocent she looked laying there; her wonderful red hair, beautiful brown eyes, adorable freckles, smooth skin, amazingly round breasts that were just the right size, a vagina with neatly trimmed red pubic hair, amazing curves, and nice legs all adding to her beauty. Harry kissed her on the forehead, rushing the memory of what had happened a half hour previously right to his head.   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The rain and thunder had been pounding down, as Hufflepuff and Gryffindor battled away at a game of quittidch. Gryffindor was down by ten points when Harry had caught the snitch, ending what was a strong battle for four hours.  
Back In the Gryffindor common room, much noise was heard as a party was going on for the victory of the win. Dobby had snuck in fire whisky, on Ron's command, for them to enjoy. As everyone in the Gryffindor common room partied away and got drunk, Harry and Ginny snuck off to a desolate location to spend some time together.  
Harry and Ginny had been together for two months, but knew that their love for each other was very strong. They'd experimented before, like most teenagers do, but never had they gone the whole way. Making their way around a corner, they had reached their location, the room of requirements.  
Harry quickly walked back and forth three times, thinking of the perfect place they'd need for what they were about to do. A door appeared and they walked in, amazed at what they saw.  
They walked into an amazing warm room, with a nice comfy bed, love seat, flowers, and candles all over. Ginny walked over and awkwardly sat on the bed.  
"Um, Harry?" Ginny asked, looking down.  
"Yes, Gin?" Harry asked, sitting next to her and lifting up her head to reveal red cheeks of embarrassment.  
"I'm kind of nervous about this, I don't know what to do."  
"Ginny, I love you, and if you're not ready I'm willing to wait." Harry said, looking into her brown eyes.  
"Harry, I'm more than ready." And with that she consumed his lips in a sweet tender kiss.  
The kiss got passionate fast, and soon Harry was nibbling upon Ginny's lip, begging for entrance into her mouth. Ginny being Ginny teased him at first and refused to open her mouth, but then gave him the entrance.   
Harry wrestled his tongue with hers, in a game of tonsil hockey. After about five minutes of playing, Harry decided to further their fun. Without breaking their kissing, he laid her down and lay on top of her, arms bent to support his weight.  
He started to kiss and suck on her neck, making her moan slightly. He kissed his way down her neck and on to her collar bone, sending spasms of shivers all throughout her body. He leaned down closer to warm her up. She could feel the slightest erection upon her leg.  
He stopped kissing her collar bone to remove his shirt from his body. His amazingly toned muscles were no surprise to Ginny, as she had seen them many times before.  
Harry looked down at ginny, placing his hands at the hem of her shirt and looking at her face. He waited for her to nod her head before removing her shirt for her revealing her black bra. He admired her body, her curves and her breasts--mainly her breasts.   
He kissed her collar bone and worked his way down her stomach, leaving traces of warmth.  
He stopped for a moment which earned him a weird look from Ginny. He sat there, thinking back to the videos he watched with Dudley trying to think of what he should do from this point on. Let's just say that Dudley was no innocent, when you have two bedrooms you have many places to hide those dirty dirty videos.  
He put his hands behind Ginny's back unclasping her bra and removing it. Ginny turned red and tried to cover herself up. Harry waited while Ginny became comfortable with the idea of her exposing her breasts to him.  
He looked at her round breasts, nipples erect and took one in his hand and fondled with it. His pants felt a little tighter as he looked at the pure bliss on her face. He lowered his head and took her other breast in his mouth, making her gasp at the shock of it all.  
After her breasts were swollen, he went back up to her face and started to kiss her again, feeling her breasts up against his bare chest. Ginny's hand slowly made its way down Harry's body, stopping at the top of his pants. Harry flipped them over leaving Ginny on top.  
Ginny didn't waste any time in taking control. She quickly removed Harry's pants, which revealed a huge bulge in his green boxers. Her hands traveled his body, feeling his muscles, and working their way down to the tip of his pants. She slowly stuck her hand inside and brushed it against his manhood, making him slightly groan.  
She huskily pulled down his boxers, revealing his rather large eight inch penis. She put her hand around it, beginning to rub it lightly. As he groaned in pleasure, she thought back to a muggle magazine her and Hermione had once been looking at, late one Friday night when everyone was out on dates walking around the lake or somewhere in a romantic spot on the grounds, and they were stuck together for a girls night in, and to share their pure hate over boys. The magazine had been cosmopolitan, and in there an article had shared some advice on how to please your boyfriend with a blowjob. If she remembered right, the magazine had said to treat it like an ice cream cone.  
Ginny stopped rubbing his sensitive manhood and brought her face down to his waste. Harry looked up and began to say something when Ginny kissed the tip of his penis, sending shivers all throughout his body. With one breath of nervousness, Ginny took him in her mouth, pushing her head down the whole way.  
Harry had never been explored like this before, but boy, did he enjoy the feeling of it. Her warm mouth on his sensitive area, one of the best feelings he'd ever felt.  
Ginny started to move her head up and down, Harry releasing the slightest moan. He tasted like salt. She flicked her toungue upon the underside of his penis. He bucked his hips in reply, and she did this three more times.  
Harry quickly felt that he wasn't going to last, and as hard as it was for him to do, he pulled Ginny off of him and back up to his face to engage her in a kiss. He realized that her pants were still on her body, and felt that she was extremely overdressed for the occasion. He stripped her of her pants and underwear, and felt her sensitive area.

Ginny gasped upon his touch of her privateness. Harry found her opening and stuck a finger inside, wiggling it around, earning him rounds of moans from ginny. He stuck another finger in her, and started to move them up and down, faster and faster. Hearing her increasing moans, he decided to stop before she came, so they could both enjoy the pleasure that they were soon going to face.  
He flipped her over, so he was on top of her and kissed her lightly before asking her if she was ready. When he was the nod of her head, he guided his penis into her openening, pushing himself all the way in.  
Thought of pain raced through Ginny's mind, for that's what she had been told by the other girls, and read in that magazine. To Ginny's great surprise, it didn't hurt her, she guessed that her hymen had been broken during one of her many quittidch games.  
She nodded for him to continue, and he pulled out almost the whole way before thrusting back in, grunting. Ginny moaned as he pulled back out and thrust in once more. He began raising the speed, faster and faster. About fifty-five moans and a minute later, they had both released their orgasms, Harry falling on top of Ginny panting. After their slow breath had finally calmed down, Harry pulled himself out of her and lay on her side, covering them both up and began to sit there and think.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Harry smiled, then kissed Ginny on the forehead once again, before falling in a blissful sleep next to her. 


	2. TEST CHAPTER

Okay, so this is just a test chapter to see if this even will work out as a story. I know, it's short, but it's just going to be short. If it does work out and I continue writing it the chapters will get longer. I have a plot worked out and everything. Actually, it was inspired because I kept watching all these interviews about Harry Potter and none of them asked anything about the romance between Harry and Ginny, so walah, I wrote the story.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Ginevra Molly Weasley sat by the fire at her childhood home, The Burrow. Tears flowed quickly out of her eyes; she could feel snot running out of her nose. She could sense someone behind her, but didn't aknowledge it, hoping they would catch on to what she was doing and leave. She felt a soft, comforting hand rest on her shoulder as the person sat down next to her.

"Gin, what's wrong?" A familiar voice asked.

Just thinking of him brought back many tears.; all the memories. His name was inscribed in her mind. His hand brushed against her cheek touching the hot tears, gently wiping them off her face, leaving a tingling mark behind. His touch was always electrifying.

"It's allright, Gin, it'll all be fine." He said, tucking her hair behind her ear delicately.

This brought back a crisp memory from her third year at Hogwarts.

_She had only been thirteen at the time, but she was positive that Collin had been her soul mate. They had been together for two days, ogling each other across the room in classes, walking together in the hall, blowing kisses at each other during meals. Then, the very night of their second day together, Collin had approached her in the common room and told her that he had no time for her due to focusing her time on the Triwizard Tournament, and of course, Harry._

_Terrified by the news, she had run down to the lake and cried her soul out, until he had come and sat next to her. He tucked her hair behind her ears and told her that there were plenty of other wizards out there and she just had to wait until she found the right one, and it would all be better._

More tears ran down her face as he began to touch her back and rub his figers lightly upon it. Another memory flew back to her.

_His strong arms had engulfed her in a hug. A friendly hug of course, from not having seen her since the end of her fourth year. After Dumbledore's army, he and her had grown quite close and sent many owls to each other. Though, even though it was just a friendly hug, it was still one of her fondest memories of him._

She could feel the feelings of guppies floating around in her stomach. He took his arm and put it around her waist, slipping his hand in her pocket.

_I it had been the first time he had come to her house. She didn't bother to get dressed before going down to breakfast, assuming it was just like any other day. She climbed down the stair cases, looking at where she was going due to some recent accidents on slipping down the stairs. All four flights of stairs were steep. Finally, she looked up as she walked in to the kitchen and saw him say hi. There he was, in the flesh, the famous Harry Potter. She suddenly felt embarrassed, her crush was in the __very same__ room as she was in. She knew she had a look of terror on her face and she ran back to her room._

"Harry, did I ever tell you about the memory I use for my patronous?"

"I don't' think so." The bespectacled emerald green eyed wizard asked with much curiosity.

"You know, we're supposed to choose one of the happiest memories we have." She said, stating the obvious. "I had a couple to choose from, and I chose the happiest. The happiest I ever was in my life, Harry, was the very first time I met you in person. I had read so many books about you, I thought I knew everything about you. Then I saw you, you were having trouble getting threw platform 9¾. Mum helped you out, and I actually didn't really meet you, but saw you in the flesh. That was the happiest moment in my life, Harry."

Harry whispered in her ear, "I love you." before placing a sweet kiss on her lips and asking, "Now, what's wrong?".

"Harry, do you want children?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, I can't imagine not having children. I want a family I can take care of and love."

Ginny heaved a sigh. It had only been a couple hours since she had found out the news herself. In the time she had been sitting by the fire, she had pondered different ways to tell Harry the news. She had finally chosen one and hoped it would do.

"Harry, I hope that you want children sooner than later," Ginny paused and looked into his confused unsure eyes. "Harry, I'm carrying our baby."

The pause that came next was an awkward one. Harry just stared at her still looking a bit confused.

"You're pr-pre-pregnant?" Harry asked.. She paused before nodding her head.

Once the realization shook in, he grinned while hugging her, then gave her one of the most breathtaking kisses she had ever received in her life.

"Who else knows besides me?" He asked, barely able to hide his excitement.

"Hermione. She is the one who made the potion for me."

"Oh, Gin., this is amazing. We're going to St.Mungos first thing tomorrow for a check up. We have to make sure everything is fine with the baby. I really want a boy, actually, a boy and a girl. Oh Gin, maybe it will be both. I have no clue what to name them though. Well, who needs to choose now anyway? We do have at least seven more months to decide. I can't believe it's been that long all ready. That was one of the best nights of my life by the way, love. What about your parents? What will they think? When should we tell them? What about your brothers? Oh, Gin, so many question!"

"Harry," Ginny started, more tears streaming down her face. "It came at a bad time, Voldemort."

The stare they next shared was intense. Neither of them spoke; that last work said it all and opened up so many new questions and thoughts.


	3. Humor Harassing Harry

Once upon a time, I stayed out with my friends all evening on a Friday night. It was about eleven when I called my dad to come pick me up. Of course, I wasn't watching for him and he was waiting there for five minutes by the time I got to his truck. This had been happening quite a bit lately and he kept getting mad at me and would just get mad at me for no reason. I was the problem kid.  
The whole ride home he yelled at me, and when we finally got home we walked into the house. Everyone was sitting in the living room, except for my mom, who was on her computer doing the worst things imaginable. I sat down on the couch and everyone just stared at me. After getting annoyed of everyone looking at me, I finally said grumpily, "What?".  
My brother nudged his head downwards and my eyes followed the movement of his head right down to a black lab puppy. Tears immediately shot to my eyes as I thanked my dad and held the dog in my arms.

Now, something you all need to understand is that I'm pretty much a loner kid outcast who loves her pets. So, I always can relate to my pets and everything and have serious emotional attachment to them.  
Well, one day my mom decided she was finally going to move out. We stayed at our house for a while, and then my dad, brother, and me moved out, and my sister moved in with my mom. We had to give away some of our pets and that lab, Caesar, went to the lady who lives down the road from me right now. The other day she was walking him and I was like, "Keith, it's Caesar!" and he was like, "Want to go see him" and I did, so we went to her house and got to play with him for a while. She told us that this Sunday she and her husband are going out of town and were going to see if we wanted to dog watch him. We both agreed and she said she'd pay us ten dollars each.  
So now, I get to spend all day Sunday, with my dog who I love, and watch TV/movies in their house and play some xbox, all the while getting paid ten dollars to do it. Life is pretty good.

Okay, so first I want to thank everyone who reviewed my chapter. It was sooo sweet. You have no clue. I seriously almost started crying. Then again, it could have been PMS. I seriously wanted to cry at everything. At my softball practice I had earlier in the week, my dad made two team captains and I almost started crying over that.

So, anyway, this chapter wasn't planned to get posted for a couple more days, but seeing as where I live we got major rain, that decided instead of raining during the day it was going to start right when my softball game under the lights was supposed to happen, and my game got canceled. So, I came home hoping after a hot shower my brother would let me on. Needless to say, after throwing some sticks at him, singing really obnoxiously loud and tone deaf, and giving him a gobstopper he let me on.

So, I hope you all enjoy the chapter. I'm off to go finish folding the clothes I was supposed to fold two days ago, clean(the house is looking bad again, I guess that's what I get when I'm the only woman in a man house), and do my devotions before I fall in to a long awaited sleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Nine fork clanks, nine gasps, nine shocked faces and one calm face stared at them.

"Maybe dinner wasn't the best time to tell them."

"Excuse me, dear?" Mrs.Weasley asked, convinced she was mistaken at what she just heard.

"Mrs.Weasley-"

"It's Molly, dear."

"Err, okay. Molly, Ginny and I are having your first grandchild in seven months."

The room was silent for a moment, until a think French accent broke the silence.

"Oh, Gzinny, Harry, that eez great!" Fleur said, kissing them both on the cheek.

"Ugh! Phlegm germs!" Ginny said under her breath, but loudly enough that Hermione heard, for she had a look of amusement on her face.

"Well, this certainly isn't what I was expecting at dinner this evening." Mrs.Weasly said, still in shock.

"Mrs.Wea--er--Molly, before you say anything, I love your daughter. I want to have a family, and I can't imagine anyone more beautifl or amazing or better to have it with than Ginny. I will love these children like you love your children. I will make sure that They get to see their grandparents and their uncles and aunts, and make sure we have you over for dinner at leas tonce a week. With yours and Mr.Weasley's permission, I would love to be wedded to your daughter."

"Harry, I trust you with my daughter, and I can trust you will treat her right. We have known you for a while and you're a good boy. Yes, of course, we will let you marry our daughter." Mr.Weasley said, patting Harry on the back.

"Yes, dear, of course we'll let you marry her!" Mrs.Weasley said, adding her two cents.

"There is only one thing. I can't marry her, not yet. I can't marry her unti Voldemort is killed. It's too risky to marry her until then, and I need her and this baby alive. I need them to keep me motivated. The minute that I come back, however, I want to marry her, and move her into a great Victorian house, where we can raise our family and be together.."

Ginny, Mrs.Weasley, and Hermione all had tears flowing out of their eyes.

"And, if it's allright with Ginny, I'd like for her and I to take the unbreakable vow."

"Yes, absolutely!" Ginny said, immediately.

"Ginny-" Mrs.Weasley started to say before being cut off.

"Mum, yes, I do know all the consequences of the unbreakable vow and what it means. I'm not daft. Yes, I do want to do it and it's my final decision and you can't change my mind." Ginny stated firmly.

The room was silent, not knowing what to say now.

"Oi, Potter! Did you say children?" Ron piped in, his voice fierce.

"Harry is convinced it's going to be twins." Ginny answered.

"Well, we don't know about you all, but Forge here and I think congratulations are in order. Harry, why don't you come in the living room and we'll decorate together." Fred said, smiling.

"Harry, I love you, be careful." Ginny whispered into his ear, kissing him on the cheek.

Before Harry could give Fred and George a reply, he was being dragged into the living room, each twin on either side of him.

Harry, buddy, why don't you sit down." George said, pointing at the three person couch in the middle of the Weasley living room.

Harry hesitantly sat down in the middle, and not a second later had both of the twins sit down on both of his sides. These were the times when he hated his OCD.

"Oh Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry." Fred said shaking his head.

"Whatever shall we do with you dear boy?" George asked, remining harry faintly of a death eater.

"Oh, our dear cute little sister!"

"Such a shame, just the fact someone knocked her up."

"But don't get us wrong of course,"

"We're glad it was you Haryy."

"Not Neville , or Dean, or Justing,"

"Or some random person for that matter."

"Ginny isn't like that! She wouldn't just go get knocked up by some random guy!" Harry said defensively.

"Still only sixteen years old." Fred said, going on like he hadn't heard Harry.

"Ah, the first of us kids to have a baby."

Harry suddenly felt as if he were watching a ping pong match. The ball just moves so fast you're twitching your head back and forth. Your neck hurst after watchign for so long. Harry was experiencing this now, his head moving back and forth as each twin spoke.

"Ah, Forge, you and I are going to be uncles."

"Oh, I can't wait until this baby comes."

"We can watch it for them, free baby care."

"Keep the little tyke in the shop with us."

"We can teach him to test our products."

"Of course! Wonderful idea Gred!"

"Yes, no one will ever blame a sweet innocent toddler!"

"You will NOT lay one single hand on my children if you plan to turn them into test kids."

"Oh, but Harry, you would then be breaking one of the things you told our dear old mother you would do."

"What was it again? That you'd let your kids see their grandparents, and aunts, and uncles?"

"Yes, that was it, you did say that. You wouldn't want to contradict yourself, would you?"

"I wouldn't be contradicting myself, you could still see them, I just won't let you lay a hand on them." Harry said defensively.

"We'll see how that works out, Harry. You'll change your mind in time."

"Now, we heard you talking about taking the unbreakable vow with our sister."

'Yes, what of it?" Harry stated dully.

"You do know the consequences of the unbreakable vow?"

"Yes."

"So, you know that if you break it, you'll die?"

"Yes."

"Yet, you're still willing to take it?"

"I have made up my mind and both Ginny and I want to do it." Harry said, his voice getting fierce.

"Speaking of death, you said you aren't going to marry her right away.'

"If I remember correctly, it was because of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"Yes, it was. I can't marry her and have this baby with her until he is dead. He might hurt her or kill her and the baby. I can't let that happen."

"So, you're willing to risk your life for our little sister?"

"Of course I am, I love her." Harry said, his eyes beaming.

"So what are you going to do if you die?"

"I'm not going to die!"

"But you don't' know that, now do you, Harry?"

"I'm going to find Voldemort, and I'm going to kill him, no matter what anyone says."

"Oh, but Harry, there is always the chance you can die."

"Then you'd never get to see our dear sister again, or your baby."

"Ginny would be so lonely and have nobody."

"Such a shame that would be."

"I don't give a damn what you say! I'm going to kill Voldemort, and kill whoever stands in my way. By the sound of it, it looks like you might be two of the people."

"Now, now, now, Harry, calm down."

"We're sure that you'll kill him."

"We're just saying, you know, that there is that little possibility."

"Now, Harry, what do you plan as a career?"

"Well, after killing Voldemort, I don't know if I plan on working. I have enough money to support Ginny and I and to support my family. The way I see it, Ginny and I don't have to work."

"Oh, I see, The-Boy-Who-Lived doesn't have to work."

"Oh, of course not, because when you save the world."

"Shut up! That's not why I'm not going to work! I never even said that it's what I'm doing.!"

"So, if that's not what you're definitely doing, then what else are your other possibilities?"

"I could become an auror, or reopen Hogwarts for our future generation." Harry said, sounding heroic.

"Well, you know, the buzz we've heard recently is that some international quittidch teams are looking to pick you and Ginny up to play for them."

"You're both called 'The Hottest Quittidch Playing Couple' of our age."

"I wasn't aware that they even had a hottest quittidch playing couple at all." Said Harry, not at all shocked by the news.

"Would you consider playing quittidch then?"

"I think that I want Ginny to have these children and that she shouldn't play because it wouldn't be healthy for her and the children."

"Very wise thinking there Harry."

"We do expect that you will treat our sister with only the best care."

Before anybody had the chance to say anything else, Mrs.Weasley popped her head in from the back door and said, "Dears, why don't you come out in the garden."

Harry quickly got out of his seat, not missing the chance, but before he could reach the door, Fred stopped him and whispered, "You better treat our sister right, because if you don't, you're going to wish the days of Voldemort were back." before letting him go.

As he walked out into the garden, he saw a large group of about one hudred people, a huge sign that read, "Congratulations Harry and Ginny!", and a table half full of food, half full of presents. He quickly shot a glance at Hermione who shrugged and said,

"So maybe I told Mrs.Weasley and we took the liberty of throwing you guys a surprise baby shower."


	4. Baby Showering Seduction

**A/N:**It is very late, three in the morning. I have to get up at seven fourty five, so I only proofread like the first five hundred words of this chapter. So, if there are mistakes, I'm sorry, but I'm tired and I need my sleep. I can't even promise you that the part I did proofread will be any good. I tried keeping the characters in person and tried not rushing it, however, due to the fact I'm half awake, some of this may nor be so good, so work with me.

Also, okay, I'm glad that you all like the story and everything. I appreciate that you think I'm a good author and are worthy of being on your author alert list, or favorite author lsit, or that my sotry is good enough to go on your favorites and have an alert, but if you guys could just drop me a review that'd be great. It doesn't have to be a long detailed review, just a simple shout out on why you liked or hated the chapter would motivate me to write a lot faster. I'm not saying that I'm going to be a review blocking bitch who refused to update if I don't get so many reviews, just if you have the spare time, drop me a note.

I must warn you that this chapter contains smut. It wasn't going to be like that at first, and then I felt that Ginny would be extremely in character if I were to make it like that. Well, you'll understand what I mean when you read this chapter.

As always, thanks for the reviews, and sorry that the authors note is always really long.

This chapter is dedicated to my softball team, for giving me a great spring season. I hope that we can all play together in fall ball, and I will keep in touch with people on the team. Some of you guys made my time spent at softball fun, this chapter is for you!

Also, I'm looking for title ideas, so if you have one, just leave it in the review, thanks! Along with that is a summary idea, mine sucks, so all ideas are welcome)

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Harry stood there, befuddlement all upon him, the encounter with Fred and George still fresh in his ears. He couldn't think of how to react, or what to do, for he was still flustered.

"Gee, thanks, Hermione." Harry finally sputtered, managing to put a grin upon his face.

Not sure of what to do next, he stood there, oblivious to the world around him. He couldn't get over the chat, or lecture rather, that he just had with Fred and George. Feeling that he needed some comfort, he crept away from Hermione and Mrs. Weasley and found Ginny, standing and talking to a random person he didn't know. By the looks of the woman's red hair, freckles, and resemblance to Ginny, he figured she was a cousin. She scurried off when she saw Harry coming and waved to Ginny, who then turned her petite frame to face him.

"Hey Gin." He said, kissing her cheek.

"I didn't know a thing! I can't believe that Hermione told! That is so like her!" Ginny ranted.

Harry just nodded his head in amusement at her anger over the baby shower.

"Find this funny, do you Potter? We'll see how funny you find it tonight, when it's just you, me, and my wand." She said jokingly. Harry, however, was reminded of Fred and George and shuddered.

"Harry, I was just joking, I didn't mean it." She paused and saw him nod his head curtly. "Harry, what's wrong?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing Gin." She glared at him. "Seriously there is nothing wrong. Oh, would you look at that? It's Luna! I'm sure you two have so much catching up to do!"

Harry slipped away from the two, but Ginny caught him by the arm and whispered in his ear, "I'm not done with you yet, you better hope you stay busy all night!"

He quickly scurried off, skimming the crowd of people, trying to find someone to occupy himself. Luna and Ginny would talk for a couple minutes, then Ginny would be off on her own, and despite being madly in love with her and not being able to handle parting from her, he really didn't want be in her presence at this time. He glanced and saw Ron and Hermione sitting at a table talking, and took this as his escape route.

"Hermione, please go and join Luna and Ginny and keep Ginny occupied as much as you can, please." He begged earnestly.

"All right, Harry, but you won't be able to avoid her all night."

"Oi, what'd you do this time mate?" Ron asked, running a hand through his curly red hair.

"She's mad because she thinks something is wrong with me." He stated treating it as if it was nothing.

"Well, is there something wrong with you?"

"No." He replied, too quickly for his own good.

"What is it mate?"

"It's, well, it's rather complicated!" Harry said getting flustered. "It's just, your brothers, they sort of, threatened me."

"They sort of threatened you?" Amusement was clearly shown on Ron's face.

"They told me that if I hurt her, I'd wish the days of Voldemort were back."

"They're brothers, they're meant to say that."

"I don't see you going around and threatening my life!" Harry said defensively.

"They don't know you like I do, Harry."

"You'd at least thing they'd know I'm a decent guy!" Harry stated.

"You'll have a hard time explaining that to Ginny after she finds out what's wrong with you."

"She's not going to find out what's wrong with me!"

"Or so you think, mate. You may think you know Ginny, but I've grown up with her. She'll weasel it out of you , and when she does, you'll be a daft git in her opinion."

Harry sat there confused, staring at Ron.

"Oh, well, would you look at that? Hermione seems rather lonely talking to Luna and Ginny, better accompany her." He said, standing up to make his leave. He leaned in close to Harry and said. 'Oh, and by the way Potter, I'm with Fred and George, and you should hope the days of Voldemort are back if you hurt my sister." And with those departing words, he walked with a smile over to the group of girls.

Harry sat there for a moment shaking his head. Was anybody on his side?

"Want a drink Harry?" Charlie offered, holding out a butterbeer to Harry. Bill stood next to him, his long red hair in a ponytail.

"Thanks." He said taking the drink from Charlie, which him and Bill took as an invite to sit down. Harry, however, wasn't complaining, for as long as they were sitting next to him and talking, Ginny couldn't get near him.

"You and our sister, somehow, I always knew it would be." Bill said, clamping his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"You're a good kid Harry, I know that you will treat her right."

Harry looked at Charlie and felt that his question had been answered.

"Thanks, thank you so much, I will, I promise." Harry said, clearly astonished.

"Oh, Harry, I believe you will too." Said Bill. "You know why we believe that?"

"Well, it's because, of course, if you hurt our little sister, Hell will be placed upon you." Charlie said, getting a serious look on his face.

"Knowing my brothers, I'm sure they already have told you this, so now you know you have five Weasley brothers to deal with if you ever hurt our baby sister's heart."

Bill and Charlie each patted Harry on the shoulder before parting from the table. If he thought he was confused before, he didn't know what he was now. His was deep in thoughts until Mrs. Weasley had announced that they would be cutting the cake and opening presents.

Harry slowly weaved his way towards Ginny, dreading this moment. He'd finally meet her and she'd pry at him again, but he would not let her know.

He now stood next to Ginny, five inches away. Most people had found this odd, but the five Weasley brothers sat there sniggering away at Harry's discomfort.

Ginny opened the varying gifts, arranging from diapers to toy brooms and children's books. After each present Harry tried to act surprised, or happy, but his mind clearly wasn't on the baby shower. Ginny had taken notice.

Finally, an hour later, many drunk wizards and witches were apparating home, to leave the happy couple alone.

Harry, knowing that Ginny would make a move, rushed to go take a shower.

He couldn't control his thoughts. He knew he had to face her, but didn't know how he could. Surely, he wouldn't tell her, for she didn't need to be concerned what her brothers though or that Harry was intimidated. Finally, after a half an hour shower, and the water getting cold, he thought it was time to go and face her.

He put on his bathrobe, and walked into their room. After finding out Ginny was pregnant, sharing a room had just been ideal. As he walked into the room, he was surprised, for it was empty. He shrugged and thought that he had lucked out, so he stripped himself of his robe and slipped into bed.

Not a minute later did he hear the door open, then shut, then heard muffled works that sounded very much like spells and felt someone lay next to him. A glimpse of red hair was caught in the corner of his eye. He was about to fall asleep when a small, petite hand ran up and down his sides from beneath the sheet.

He turned around to face her, and as quick as he was with this movement, she was quicker. She was now standing on the edge of the bed. Harry shifted on his back and looked at her delicately.

She was wearing red lingerie that complimented the color of her hair. The satin fabric complimented her every curves, showing off her sexy body. He looked up and down and noticed that her nipples were erect.

Harry felt it as soon as Ginny saw it.

"Getting a little excited, now are we Potter?" She asked seductively.

She sat down on the edge of the bed, placing her hand on his thigh.

His heart beat faster. They had done this before, oh so many times before, but it still sent shivers throughout him.

"Now, Harry, why don't you tell me what's wrong?" She asked, innocently.

"Gin, love, there is nothing wrong." He said, trying to sound sincere.

Her hand slowly laced it's way up his thigh, until it rested directly beside his groin.

His heart started to beat even faster as he could feel sweat running down his forehead.

She lightly, oh so lightly, rubbed her hand over his penis, and he made a barely audible groan.

"Harry, sweetie, are you sure nothing is wrong?" She asked, rubbing her hand repeatedly across his groin.

"N-no the-there i-is no-nothing wr-wrong." He said, his breath ragged and sharp.

She stopped rubbing her hands across his genitals, and traced circles all the way up to where the sheet lay on his chest. She teasingly pulled it down, off the bed, exposing his naked body to the cold air.

He shivered and could feel her tracing the goose bumps upon his body. She slowly brought her hands back to his penis, and lightly put her hand around it. He inhaled deeply, and she started to move her hand up and down.

"Still nothing wrong?" She asked him yet again.

"No." He barely managed to squeak out, as pleasure filled his body.

She slowed her pace and removed her hand. Instead her mouth had moved to his lower region, as she place a gentle kiss upon it's tip. He groaned and she slipped her whole mouth over him.

Slowly, she moved her head up and down, occasionally flicking her tongue underneath his penis, driving him mad.

She could feel that he was about to come, and she stopped abruptly. He laid on the bed, thoroughly confused. She asked him yet again, "Now, what's wrong Harry?"

"Ginny, I told you, nothing is wrong!" He said, impatient at the fact she stopped just to ask him that question.

Her next move surprised him, as she got up off the bed, removed the charms from the room and headed towards the door.

"Ginny, where are you going?" He said quickly, very frightened.

"Harry, tell me what is wrong right now, or I will walk out this door and won't come back." She said, her hand on the knob.

He looked at her as if he couldn't believe it. Clearly she had to be joking.

"Ginny, you can't be serious/" He asked her, eyeing the door knob and her hand to look for any movement.

"Do you want to chance it Harry?" She asked testily, turning the door knob slightly.

"No, Ginny, come back and sit down, there is something wrong."

She looked pleased with herself, as she placed all the charms back on the room and sat down next to him on the bed.

"I, it, it's that, Ginny, how do you expect me to concentrate? You can't just leave me like this!" He said, pointing to his groin.

"Harry, if you'd just spit out the reason you're bothered I'll make it worth your time." She said licking her lips.

"Ginny, you have brothers."

"No shit Sherlock, thanks for stating the obvious." Ginny said clearly impatient.

"Ginny, your brothers, they threatened me."

"They what?" Ginny asked outraged.

"I know! Ginny, all five of them, they told me that if I ever hurt you, I'd wish the days of Voldemort were back!"

"Harry, you daft idiot! I'm not outraged at them! What the Hell Harry? You were upset over my brothers threatening you?" She yelled at him, throwing a pillow at him

"Ginny, they were intimidating!"

"HARRY! Did you not realize that I wouldn't let them hurt you?" Harry just gaped at her, and she pressed on. "My God Harry, all I have to do is give them my bat bogey hex and they'll wished that they never met you! I can't believe you were upset ALL NIGHT over my stupid prat brothers threatening you! No wonder you're such good friends with Ron. Oh, wait, prat doesn't even begin to describe you.!"

She stared furiously at Harry and Harry reacted with the only thing he thought of at that very moment.

"I'm sorry." He said, cowardly.

"You are so daft sometimes!" She said, rolling on her side closing her eyes.

"Oi, what about the positing you left me in?" Harry protested.

"Go join my git of a brother and have him pleasure you for all I care!" And with those words, so fell asleep, leaving Harry to toss and turn for the next hour before finally falling asleep.


	5. Exploring Possibilities

**A/N:**I have a pimple and now I'm sad, but I don't think anyone reads these author notes anyway. If you do, give me a shout out in a review, please. Anyway, I'm looking for a beta, anyone up for the job? I'm looking for this story to be around 15 chapters, just to let everyone know. BTW, this isn't all edited.

**Dedication:** This story is dedicated to those seven girls I spent my Friday night with, staying up until 5 o'clock in the morning. It was truly a fun time and I'm glad I got to meet and know two new people.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I'm right behind you, Gin." Harry said soothingly, rubbing Ginny's back with one hand while holding her hair back with his other.

"And to think," She paused briefly, to throw up her breakfast in the toilet. "I thought I was going to be one of the quarter of pregnant women not to get morning sickness. Should've known, mum had it with all seven of us."

A retching noise was heard signifying Ginny had again thrown up.

"I thought you weren't going to have it either, it started later than expected." Harry said, still rubbing her back. All the signs of the argument they had had the night before had been discarded.

"I know." She said, retching again. "It's supposed to be a sign of a healthy baby."

"That's good, two new healthy Potter's. Gin, I was thinking of names."

"Harry, I'm pretty confident it's not going to be twins." She said, sitting down. Harry pulled her so that she fit right into the crook of his separated legs.

"Well, I think the odds are pretty good." He said, taking a towel and wiping off her face. "I was thinking, Leopold Douglas and Emerson Keith."

Ginny giggled childishly at his idea of names. "Harry, I want her to have a good time at Hogwarts, not spend her time hiding from all the kids that will pick on her."

"They honestly aren't that bad of names." Harry stated.

"The middle names are fine, love." She stated, tilting her head back so she could see his face. "I rather fancy Judith Alexandra."

"Well, what if one is a boy?"

"Then I like the name Douglas Keith, but Harry, it's a girl and it's one child." Ginny stated firmly. "A mother knows these things."

"A father knows these things too, and it's going to be twin boys . One with red hair and green eyes, one with black hair and brown eyes."

"We'll see in seven months Potter." Ginny said, leaning over the toilet to retch again. "Seven short months!"

"Ginny, where would you like to live?" Harry asked randomly.

"Somewhere far enough away from home that dad can't get in one of those muggle transport things and come and visit us, but close enough we can bring the kids to visit."

"I have a house in mind that I want us to check out."

"Sure thing, Harry." She said, giving another retch.  
"Would you be able to handle going today?"

"I don't think I have anything left to throw up."

"Great, when can you be ready?"

"I am now." Ginny said, tapping her wand on her head. _I love being a witch._

"Allright, your parents know we're going. It's not safe for you to apparate, being pregnant and all, so we have to floo."

Harry slowly led Ginny down the stairs and into the fireplace. He picked up a handful of floo powder and yelled, "584 Chestnut Road." while throwing down the powder. In a burst of green flames, they were inside of a huge room, clad with wooden floors. The walls were a very light shade of blue. The fireplace was simple magnificent, with a beautiful mantle above it.

"Before we do anything inside, I want you to see the house from the outside." He put his hands over he eyes and led her out the door, much to her protest, of course.

As he took his hands off of her eyes, she looked up at a magnificent Victorian house. The house was huge compared the neighboring houses. It's beautiful brown sidings, wonderful green yard, and many trees in the back yard made it very appealing.

"Harry, it's gorgeous. How'd you find it?"

"Let's go inside and check it out." He said, brushing off her question.

He took her hand and led her inside the house into a magnificent kitchen. The counters were finely done, with cream tops. The drawers above the counters were made of sweet scented wood, cherry to be exact. Once done showing her the kitchen, he led her back into the living room so she could look around.

"This is the room I figured we could make into a living room, we could fit a couple couches in here, a television, and maybe a pool table."

"What on earth is a pool table?" Ginny asked in confusion. Her dad, when he was going through middle age syndrome, went out and bought a muggle entertainment system, so Ginny knew quite well what a television was, and with the help of Harry, was the only Weasley to know how to work it.

"It's a game, it's very fun, you'd enjoy it, I know it." He whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek.

He swiftly took her hand again, and led her down a little hallway, where he showed her a good sized room on their left. "Playroom for the boys." He then turned to their right and stated, "Den, you know, if we decide to work. If not, we can just keep important papers in there and make it a study."

Harry then went on to show her four more rooms down the hall, a dining room, game room, library, and a bathroom.

"Harry, it's so huge." Ginny stated astonished at how large the house was.

"Wait until I take you upstairs." He said, leading her to a beautiful cherry wood spiral stair case, with cherry wood banisters.

The minute they got up the stairs Ginny new this house was clearly a mansion.

"Harry, we don't need this many rooms." Ginny stated firmly.

'Of course we do, let's see here. You have Leopold's room, Leopold's bathroom, Emerson's room, Emerson's bathroom, Judy's room, Judy's bathroom, Elizabeth's room, Elizabeth's bathroom, Alden's bedroom, Alden's bathroom, a play room, a computer room, our bedroom, and of course, our bathroom."

"I'm not sure who's kids you're planning on having live at our house, Potter, because I only plan on having two children at the most."

"Oh, but Gin, don't we have so much fun making the children." Harry said, hugging her and kissing her neck.

"That's besides the point, you're not the one who has to get fat, who has to lose her figure, who has to have stretch marks, who has to have to throw up everything she eats." She said fiercely, pushing him off of her.

Harry looked taken aback and didn't know how to react.

"Listen Gin, I'm sorry that you have to go through that, I'd do it for you if I could." He said, earnestly.

Ginny broke down in tears at this sentence. She rolled into a ball on the floor beside the wall. If Harry thought he was ever more confused in his life, he was mistaken.

"It's all right Ginny. I'll love you no matter what you look like. For every pound you way, that's just ten times more that I love you." He said trying to make the situation worse.

Ginny calmed down and said, "Harry, I'm sorry, it's pregnancy hormones."

Harry looked half relieved and half pained at the thought of this. At least he knew he didn't do anything to make her cry, but the fact that he had seven more months of this didn't cheer him up.

"So, Gin, do you like the house?"

"Oh, Harry, I love it, I just think it might be too big, I don't know if we can use it all."

"Ginny whether you want to have two kids, or five kids, we'll make the space work. We could always adopt."

"Harry, I love the house, it's perfect."

"Good, we can move in as soon as I defeat Voldemort."

"Harry, you've already bought the house? How long have you had it?"

"Since the beginning of my sixth year. I knew you were the one Ginny, and I knew I was going to ask you to marry me. I was pretty confident that you would say yes, but even if you didn't, I was going to give this hosue to you as a present. I've been waiting for a long time to show you it."

'Harry, that's one of the nicest things that any one has ever done for me. I would never, in a million years, even imagine saying no to you. Harry, you're the only one I want to get married to."

At this sentence Harry engulfed her into a passionate kiss, that after much reluctance, Ginny broke apart from.

"Harry, how did you afford it, it must have cost a fortune!"

"Ginny, I'm rich. Even after buying this house, I have enough money to buy two more and still have enough money to support us, our children and our grandchildren. If you want, you an I never have to work." Harry stated.

"Harry, how?" Was all that Ginny could manage to say.

"My dad, he left me all his money, and he was a very wealthy man. Then serious left me his money, and Dumbledore gave me some too. My mom also had some money of her own, and well, people have sent me money from all over for just being the Boy Who Lived." Harry said blushing.

"Oh, Harry, why haven't you ever told anyone?" Ginny asked, clearly not understanding Harry.

"Malfoy is rich and look at how he turned out, I just wanted to be liked."

"Harry, no one would think of you any different, whether you had the most money in the world, or if you were the poorest person. I know I'd still love you."

"Thanks Gin, I just hope that with the money I can treat you right. Anyway, we better be getting home, your mum will be worrying about us, I told her we'd be home in time for dinner."

With those words Harry led her to the fireplace and they flooed back to the Burrow. After eating a very good dinner, made by Hermione, Harry and Ginny headed off to bed.

Ginny went to go take a shower and Harry headed off to their room, relieved to finally be able to go to sleep.

After stripping himself of all of his clothes, he laid in bed thinking when he heard the door open. He saw Ginny standing in the doorway, clad in a small towel, that barely covered her body. He grinned at the sight of her.

"Listen, Harry, I'm really sorry about last night." She said twirling a strand of her hair in her finger.

"Well, you know, you could always make it up to me." He said suggestively.

Ginny didn't have to wait for him to say anything else, she stripped herself of her towel and tackled him before devouring his lips. She kissed every single inch of him she could reach and her hand traveled down to his penis as she softly grabbed him and began to stroke.


	6. Where for art thou Ginevra?

Dear Readers,

My apologies are greatly given, for I have not updated in over a month, almost two months. In August, the first three weeks were band camp, and I'd come home everyday beat, and go to youth group or some other activity and then I'd collapse in my bed and sleep until the next morning. It came to the point where I was only on the computer for an hour everyday.

We had the last week of August off, and then I just chilled out the week and tried to learn my music. School started September fifth, and I still come home everyday with a twenty pound backpack of homework and a headache from a miserable day.

Luckily, my sixth period class, which is gym and health, is a class I can write this story in. Not gym, but the health part of it, which is on Monday Wednesday and Friday. The class is so boring and so easy, that's where I mainly wrote this chapter from.

I can't promise you updates every week, but I will try. I have to start reading exclusively because of the reading competition I'm competing in. So that will cut back with my time too, because originally, I don't have time to read anyway.

My grades are good in school, but then again we've only had like six grades in each class, btu still, they're high, so that won't be a problem with the story. Once, again, I'm sorry.

Love,

Secret Spy

P.S. Sorry it's so short!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

She looked so elegant sitting there, red hair spilling into her concentrated face. Her OWLs were coming up, and Harry knew that he shouldn't be bothering her, but after hearing a couple guys in the bathroom talking about her, he decided he'd make his move before it was too late.

His heart beating a thousand times a minute, he made his way over to sit next to her small figure on the couch in front of te warm fire. As he sat down gently so as not to disturb her, her bright brown eyes looked up at him, and she grinned a grin that made him thankful he was sitting down.

"Hey Harry!" She said brightly, as if she hadn't just been doing hours of studying previously.

Harry awoke and sat bolt right up, taking in the scene around him. That had been anything but a nightmare, yet he still had an uneasy feeling in his presence.

Picking up his glasses from the bedside table, he looked through them and pondered the room. A picture of Ginny and him sat on the dresser, a crib in the corner ready for the use of his and Ginny's children, the clothes of Ginny and him scattered a long the floor, but as he looked to his right, there were tangled blankets and the print of a small body in the sheets.

Harry didn't jump to conclusions right away, just assumed she had a craving, or her pregnancy bladder had kicked in, and that pumpkin juice she had during dinner needed to be released. After ten minutes, Harry started worrying and decided to go on a search for his pregnant fiancé.

He stood up on the bed and a rush of cold air hit him. He decided that he better get dressed, not only because the residents of this house would rather not see him naked, but also because he always felt a little awkward wearing nothing but his glasses.

Throwing on red shorts Ginny had forbidden him to wear due to the fact that they clashed with his eyes, and a wife beater, he made his way out of the room.

As he prodded his way down the hall, nothing looked out of the ordinary. The pictures on the wall were moving as always, the drawings all the Weasley children did when they were younger were still in their frames, the plant that the Weasley's had for years still well in the corner.

Harry started to calm down and was about to make his way back to their room.

"Harry." A voice hissed as Harry's world started to become fuzzy.

Harry fell to his knees, unable to carry his weight. His scar began to burn and his hand shot instinctively up to it.

_The room wasn't recognizable to him. It was a bright warm room, the kind of room that gave you a happy safe feeling. It made him tingle on the inside. In the corner of the room lay a window and a door._

_He could feel himself walking toward it, unable to control it. The view that stood outside the window was one of many green and leafy trees. It was an unfamiliar place, he had to say, for he had not the slightest clue as to where he was, yet it felt so comforting and warm._

_As he stood looking at the oak door in front of him, he could see thin gingers reach out and grip the door nob. The fingers turning it slowly, he entered the room._

_Laying on a table, chained up, was non other than his girlfriend, Ginevra Weasley._

_He could hear his insides screaming, but couldn't get anything to come out of his mouth. All he could do is stand there and watch her tremble in fear. Sickeningly, it gave him a joyful feeling on the inside._

_A very highly pitched cackle, one that would be the highest octave on a scale, escaped his lips. A voice hissed out, "Whatever shall we do with you, dear girl?"_

_He could feel himself walking toward where she lay strapped down and powerless. Quick tears were streaming down her face, and you could see traces of her mascara flowing, forming a deformed frown._

_He reached out a finger and traced her face, which made her shiver and shake violently. He pressed his finger into the side of her cheek._

"_If you struggle," He paused shortly to cackle. "This will last much longer."_

_She tried turning her face away from the pain of his finger pressing against her cheek, but failed in doing so, for her face was now pressed against the table and his finger. She tried to get out, moving every part of her body, but the restrains was too much for her weak figure and she was hopeless._

"_Silly girl, trying to escape, now are we? Maybe I will tech you a lesson on following the rules." He sang, tracing a large circle around the width of her face. With a movement as quick as a lizard reaching out to grab food, he had her in the Cruciatus Curse_, _her screaming and withering around on the bed._

_As tears continued to streak down her face, he kept the curse going, finally releasing it._

"_Bastard!" Ginny spat at him the minute it was off her._

"_That was a big mistake." He cackled evilly, once again putting her in the Cruciatus Curse._

The familiar hallway of the Weasley home was in sight. Harry's scar was burning worse than ever, and a scream escaped his lips from not only the pain, but the sight he had just seen.

Hermione was the first to come out into the hallway, her room being right beside the spot he lay. She immediately had protective arms around him, holding him instinctively.

"Harry, what's wrong?" She asked rocking him back and forth.

"He-"Harry tried to explain but tears started to streak down his face.

"Sh! Harry, it's okay, it'll be all-right."

"Hermione, he-he." But he started crying harder, not being able to formulate a sentence to her.

"Harry, calm down." Hermione tried to say soothingly, but it came out more as freight, because she had never seen him like this before. Never so broken, and terrified like he was now, he was always the strong one.

They sat there Harry crying in Hermione's arms as she tried to sooth them. Slowly, one by one, the rest of the Weasley household was waking up to the sound of Harry crying and came to see what was wrong.

Mrs.Weasley, upon first glance of him, went with Hermione to comfort Harry.

"Harry dear, what's wrong?" She asked rubbing his back in small circles.

"Voldemort-" Was what Harry spurt out, and upon hearing his name, all faces in the room went white.

"He, he has-" Sobs streaked down his already tear stained face, his green eyes filled with terror.

"Whom does he have, Harry?" Hermione asked, as they all waited intensively for the answer.

"He has them!" Harry screamed.

"Harry, who's them?" Hermione asked again persisting him on.

"Ginny, Leopold and Emerson." Harry stated, breaking into worse tears than he was already in.

Hermione was the first to gasp in shock, and slowly, very slowly everyone understood who Emerson and Leopold were and gasped in shock too. Ron, of course, being the last.


	7. She's a Feisty One

So, as I sat there in band, and yes, I am in band and play the clarinet. Anyway, as I sat there in band and the word sacapuntas, Spanish word for pencil sharpener, was said and I could find the pervertedness in it, I decided I should write another chapter. So, for the last three days I've been beating myself up to write this. All 1600 words of it are for all of you. Sorry I haven't updated. I am determined to finish this story now though. Merry Christmas!

**Dedication- This chapter is dedicated to I Love Ginerva. Sorry, you'll understand what I mean when you read!**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Horrible screams, sounding like a person being burnt alive, screams that no one thought a small petite figure that lye writhing on the table could make, filled the room. It was all that could be heard for the last five minutes, as the girl started getting marks upon her body. He just stood there, watching with pleasure, as he killed Harry Potter's girlfriend and child.

"It is to my knowledge, dear girl, you are carrying Harry Potter's child." He cackled releasing the spell off of her.

"Perhaps if you would not like to answer I shall lay the spell upon you again." He said lifting his wand.

"NO! DON'T!" She bellowed, caving into him. "I am carrying his child, our child."

He laughed at her as the tears slid down her face in terror.

"This could be fun. I wonder what Potter would do to save his wife and child." Voldemort said gleefully, rubbing his hands together. "A pretty little girl like you, I'd want to save you too."

He slowly started to close the length between him and Ginny, walking towards where she lay chained. "Just look at that face of yours. Those pretty brown eyes, that long red hair of yours."

"I don't know what you're getting at, you never loved anyone!" Ginny spat.

"Oh, dear girl, how right you are. Which is all the more reason why I can do anything to you I want, and not feel guilty about any of it."

She shivered at this thought. "If you hated me, you wouldn't do anything in that manner!"

"Dear girl, jumping to conclusions now? I don't want anything like that from a dirty, skanky little blood traitor like you!"

"All you are to me is bait to get 'Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived'. Who wouldn't want to come save their girlfriend and their child, especially noble little Potter who always saves the day. The more I torture you dear girl, the more I am pleased. The more I am pleased, the more he hurts, and the faster he'll come running. Then I, the greatest wizard to have ever walked this earth, will rule over everyone! It will become a wizarding world of the Dark Arts! No muggles, no mudbloods or blood traitors, but pure bloods! I hope that you enjoy living while you still can." He found a smile and aimed it at her.

"That would be an amazing plan, except for a couple facts I think we should throw around. First, the fact that Albus Dumbledore, previous Headmaster at Hogwarts, was the greatest wizard to have ever walked the earth. Second, the fact that Harry is going to beat you. Third, the fact that Harry will have a line of his own people who are very well trained. People that even your little precious "Death Eaters" won't be able to beat. Fourth, the last for now, because I could name at least fifteen more, I just don't want to. The fact that when it comes down to everything, Harry is a better wizard then you ever have been or ever will be."

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD! HOW DARE YO-" His shrieking was stopped quickly, violently, by the people wearing black cloaks and masks bowed on one knee in a circle around them.

"You called my Lord, and we are here." The voice sounded un mistakenly like Lucius Malfoy.

After a mere minute of silence, all the Death Eaters raised their heads from their bowing position and looked at the face of confusion on their master.

"I didn't call upon you!" Voldemort hissed at them.

"Master, you did!' Lucius said, lifting up his shirt to show his moving Dark Mark upon his arm.

"You idiots!" Voldemort said in what sounded some what like a worried voice. He shot a glance at Ginny, and saw her sporting a befuddled face.

"Mater, if I may ask, what is that girl doing here?" Lucius dared.

"You know Lucius, you're lucky you're my most faithful servant. All the daring things you do. You would be gone by now if it weren't for that small little factor."

"Lord, I'm sorry, and I ask you for your great forgiveness. My Lord, I only live to serve you and my life shall live for you and I am sorry for this unfortunate event." Lucius cried.

"Lucius, dear child, kiss my feet and this shall all be better."

In an instant Lucius was at the ground below Voldemort, kissing his feet fiercely.

"All right you fool! That's enough!' Voldemort bellowed at Lucius, casting stupefy on him, sending him across the room. "While you all are here, despite you're not being welcomed, I will introduce you to my latest plan. Ginevra Molly Weasley, girlfriend and mother of Harry Potter's child."

All around, the Death Eaters began to laugh as bellows of "Brilliant!" and "Genius My Lord!' were being chorused.

"Little Potter, the Boy Who Lived will come and save his little pregnant girlfriend." Voldemort shrieked with laughter. "When he does, we'll be there."

"Brilliant!" Cried Lucius.

"Genius!" Said another

"Undeniably excellent My Lord!"

"Undeniably idiotic I say." Ginny said to the whole room.

"How dare you insult Our Master!" Lucius screamed at her.

"Now, now, Lucius, she's a feisty one." Voldemort told him. "I think I shall let you deal with her, and we will watch."

Voldemort and everyone took many steps backwards, so they were surrounding the room. Lucius and Ginny were in the center, facing each other. Lucius supporting a huge grin, Ginny a scowl.

"Thank you My Lord! Thank you for this honor! My Lord, I promise I will make you proud!"

"Do as you please Lucius." Voldemort said approvingly.

"Dear girl, the many things I can do with you." He said circling where she lay, making her feel that no one else was in the room. "Carrying Potter's child does qualify you as so dirty so as not to touch. Must have to be a skank, especially to score with Potter. From what Draco tells me, he's quite often gets around."

"That son of yours doesn't know a damn." Ginny snarled at him

"A feisty one you are." Lucius said, in agreement with Voldemort. "Now tell me, when is this thing supposed to be born?"

"My childs' due date is January 8."

"Ah, so only a couple weeks into your pregnancy." Lucius acknowledged. "You should be showing soon, if I remember correctly from my wife's pregnancy."

"Fuck you! Why does that matter!" Ginny spat at him, her patience growing very low.

"The more your baby is developed, the more we can hurt it." He said, waving around to everyone in the room sniggering.

"You will not hurt my baby!" Ginny protested immediately, going into her motherly tone.

"By the looks of the circumstances you are in, I believe you aren't to decide what happens." He said implying her chained to the table. "Only four months along. Too bad the baby isn't developed more."

He walked over to where she was laying and picked at the bottom of her shirt. He slowly brought it up above the bump in her stomach.

"Just small enough for a hand to fit over. Must be a small baby, to be four months along and only showing this much." He said, laying his cold hand a top her bump. "If I'm not mistaken, I can feel two babies bumping around. Feels like at least one girl. She is bossy, I can't tell about the other one."

"I won't believe your lies!" Ginny said to him, struggling to get his hand off of her stomach. "You have no clue what my baby is, so quit trying to play the hero role."

"I'll have you know, dear girl, that I myself am trained in the knowledge of babies. Not only having a wife who had a child, I delivered babies from the muggles we collected when my genius Master ruled. A wide decision on his part. There were no better inferi then muggle babies."

"You sick person! You killed babies and then bewitched them!" Ginny said, clearly disgusted by this.

"Death is a minor factor." Lucius said. "You should really learn not to take it too hard."

"It is a huge thing! When someone dies, they are never coming back!" Ginny argued.

"Wrong again you are. Master, I believe you should take over Hogwarts, for they are clearly not learning what they should be. My Lord, the greatest wizard of all time, is capable of anything. That includes bringing people back from the dead."

"I don't know what kind of mind game you're trying to play with me, but whatever it is it's not going to work!" Ginny said, determined not to let them get to her. "I know for a fact death is permanent! Also, as I've said before, Albus Dumbledore was the greatest wizard to have ever walked this earth!"

"Dear girl, you should watch your mouth. It could get you into much trouble here." Lucius warned. "As I've said before, death is a minor thing, and killing off Harry Potter's girlfriend and child would do us no harm."

"I'm so scared!" Ginny said sarcastically. "You've told Harry that how many times now? He is still living and breathing and right about now probably working up a plan to kick your arse!"

"I warned you before about your mouth, stupid girl! Master if I may?" Lucius asked, turning to Voldemort for approval.

"Make it worth while, Lucius!" Voldemort commanded.

"Stupid girl! Insult the Dark Master like that! You shall pay! Crucio!" He said violently aiming his wand at her. She lay there writhing and hopeless.

"You'll never get away with any of this! He'll come and beat you all!" She yelled, as her screaming once again filled the room.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

So, I hope that chapter kept yalls attention. Sorry if it sucked. Leave me a shout out.


	8. You're not intimidating!

So, I got an ipod and harry potter 5 for Christmas. How about you all?

Dedication-To my four reviewers. Thanks.

"Harry, dear, sit down." Mrs. Weasley tried to ask, as Harry paced the room.

"We're running out of time!" Harry said, pacing faster.

The remaining five people were, like Mrs. Weasley, sitting down, holding a cup of coffee with bold black marks underneath their eyes from lack of sleep.

"How could I let this happen? I'm so stupid! My children,and Ginny! I love her so much, I wish I could tell her." Harry said scolding himself.

"Harry, it is not your fault! He could have taken her at any moment, he just chose then to take her. Nothing you could have done would change it Harry. There is no sense in beating yourself down. We need you strong, to fight him, to win. So we can all have a fun time playing with your children, and see the Ginny we all love so much." Hermione said to Harry, determined to keep his spirits up.

"Hermione, what if I don't make it in time? He'll kill her, no doubt."

"Mate, you can't look at the negatives." Said Ron in a tired kind of way.

"I'm not seeing any positives in it Ron." Harry said angrily.

Ron sighed, "Listen, if you kill him, he'll be gone and your kids could live a happy joyful life and go to Hogwarts. You and Ginny can get married and be happy together. You can have kids and we all can enjoy the time with them. You can experience being an uncle. And we'll all have amazing lives we'll all be a part of."

"And if I fail to get her, he'll kill all three of them. Or worse, torture them to insanity. I think that would be worse than death. I don't want my kids to have to live like Neville does."

"All right, let's all take a breather." Mr. Weasley intervened. "I think what we all need is a couple hours of sleep. No arguing! Go upstairs right now."

"Mr. Weasley, I can't sleep! I have to get started on this." Harry protested.

"Harry, you will go get a couple hours of sleep." Mrs. Weasley said sternly to him.

After much staring, Harry defeatedly walked upstairs with Hermione and Ron.

"Hermione, Ron, I think you guys should stay with me." Harry said. "I don't trust to leave you two alone."

"All right." Ron muttered, his face going red.

"Harry, are you sure that's the best idea?" Hermione protested.

"Dammit Hermione! You will stay in this room with Ron and me!" Harry glared at her, and she scurried into the room. Ron and Harry followed suit.

"All right, I hope you two weren't planning on sleeping." Harry said and Ron groaned. "I figured this was the best time to plan our attack."

"This can't wait until after a nap?" Ron asked, his head heavy.

"We're running out of time, and I know bloody well you want Ginny back too."

"Okay Harry, what do you have planned?" Hermione said wearily, deciding her and Ron weren't going to win.

"Knowing Voldemort, he has some sort of a plan going on. We have to figure out what it is."

"He has Ginny, he's going to lure you in with her. Now that we have that settled, let's go to sleep!" Ron said lying down.

"No, there has to be more to his plan!" Harry said throwing a pillow at Ron. "He only wants to lure me in with Ginny. I'm willing to bet he's going to threaten to kill her to get me there faster."

"Harry, we're getting nothing accomplished by all ready stating what we knew." Hermione said. "We need to think about what spells we need to know to beat him. He has really dark magic Harry, and he's going to use as much of it as he can."

"Hermione, he's going to want to kill me as fast as he can. The faster he kills me, the less time I have to do anything, or any of you have to do stuff to his Death Eaters."

"Harry, in all the recent times that he's fought you, you guys were chatting for a long time before action began. Harry, every time you guys fought, he tempted you,and you made the first move."

"Better me than him."

"We need strategy, Harry! You can't fight the same way as before. He's going to expect you to make he first move, to tempt you Harry. You need to mix it up, catch him off guard."

"I need to tempt him?"

"He won't fall for it, he's too clever." Hermione stated as Harry made a face. "Not that you're not clever, you just take it personally. Anyway, you need to instead of talking, take the first move quickly, He's going to try and talk to you, make it casual, bait you. Instead of letting him do that, right off the bat you need to start the fighting."

"I hope you're right Hermione." Harry sighed. "All I want is my children and Ginny back."

"Harry, I promise you you will get them back. And all of us will help." Hermione said sitting on the edge of the bed.

Harry sat down next to her as you could hear snores coming from Ron.

"Hermione, what if he kills her? I know I shouldn't look at the negatives, but at this point it's so easy. Hermione, I just want to get married ad have a wedding, with Ginny."

"Harry, it will be all right, I promise you."

"I'm going to kill that bastard, and painfully!" Harry said angrily, before he began to cry.

"Harry, calm down, we'll get through this, all of us." Hermione said, embracing Harry into a hug.

After about five minutes Harry began to calm down. Hermione loosened her grip on him and looked him in that face.

"Harry, it will be fine." She said before leaning in and kissing him.

_"NO! YOU'RE LYING!" Ginny screamed. "Harry wouldn't do that to me. Hermione wouldn't do that to me. You're just trying to play into my mind."_

_"Silly little girl." Voldemort said. "You just saw it for yourself, what more do you need?"_

_"It's not true, you're playing games on me! You just want me to admit something to help you defeat Harry! I won't let you kill my boyfriend, I won't!"_

_"Pitiful, really. Such a girl like you watches her boyfriend and best friend cheat on her, and doesn't believe it. Right now as you speak, who knows what they're doing. Maybe you'll have a husband with more than one kid."_

_"I must give you credit." Ginny began. "After all, adding on that I was his perfect girl was pretty smart. Almost believable. I'm glad that you gave this some thought." _

_"Silly girl, shall we take some more look into it then?"_

_"Sure, though I'm not going to believe it, so you'll be wasting your time. Especially when you could be torturing me."_

_"Dear girl, I'm not making this up. Even the most powerful wizard on this earth couldn't do magic like that."_

_"It's probably your death eaters, dressed up, to play tricks on me."_

_"And inform me of how I would be able to get them to look exactly like the real people?" Voldemort asked mockingly._

_"You probably took polyjuice potion, I dont' know." Ginny stated._

_"How would I come up with the proper ingrediantts, including the hair."_

_"You probably got Malfoy to do it for you." Ginny said. "He wold do anything to save his ass."_

_"I assure you, that this is real." Voldemort claimed again._

_"You probably cloned them, or made it with some kind of dark magic you invented."_

_"There is no way to clone people in the magical world." Voldemort told her. "You also can't make up dark magic."_

_"Then how did Snape make up those spells?" Ginny demanded._

_"He didn't, stupid girl! He just spoke the words while moving his wand. It only takes you couple tries before you find one of many spells!"_

_"You're a stupid lying bastard! No wonder no one likes you." Ginny spat, sounding like a middle school girl._

_"Tell me then, why do I have hundreds of people at my call whenever I need them?"_

_"Because if they don't come you will kill their families."_

_"They don't do it out of fright, they do it out of loyalty. You should really watch your mouth, it has all ready gotten you into much trouble."_

_"You don't intimidate me. I know you're not the greatest wizard ever. I know you could kill me if you wanted to, but I'm not afraid of you. You can torture me as much as you want, and put as many curses as you want on me, but I will not be intimidated into telling you anything about Harry that will kill him. I love him and I'm going to protect him as much as I can."_

_"Aw, wasn't that a sweet love speech. I pity you fool! To get yourself caught up in something called love. Love will get you no where in this world, just distract you!"_

_"I pity you! Having to terrify the world into your ruling, having to use dark magic. The sad truth is, Harry could rule the world if he wanted to, without dark magic."_

_"I told you to watch your mouth, silly girl. CRUCIO!"_

_Ginny's screams of torture started filling the room. She lay twisting and turning on the table._

_"Stupid girl, maybe you will learn a lesson after being tortured for a while. " Voldemort laughed evilly._

_His laughter was abruptly stopped, as was the screaming._

_Confusion lanked upon Voldemort's face._

_"That's right, I broke through." Ginny said, pleased. "Aren't as big and bad as you thought you were?"_

_"You little menace! You tried to make a fool out of Lord Voldemort, the greatest wizard to hae ever lived! AVADA KEDA-"_

_"My lord, you can't kill her!' Protested Lucius. "You need her to bait Harry Potter. If his wifef and children aren't dead, he won't come."_

_"Lucius, feed her her food." Commanded Voldemort before walking out of the room._

_"Thanks." Ginny said, unsure of herself._

_"Oh, that wasn't for your benefit." Lucius said, while handing her bread and water. "The Dark Lord said that I could do whatever I wanted with you, especially when alone."_

_"You're just like him. You don't intimidate me either."_

_"After I'm done with you you will be." Lucius said while putting his hand on her stomach. He ran it down to the hem of her shirt and began to lift it up._


	9. Gettin' down to business

Right, so my internet got disconnected off of my cpu for like four days. It was miserable! I have the next chapter written, so you don't need to worry about waiting long for that one, probbly three or so days.

So I really want to see this movie that's rated R. I don't think my dad will take me and my mom and sister don't like scary movies, so I think I'm going to have to pay a senior at the high school to get me in. Anyway, remember how when I first wrote this I talked about keeping my grades up? Yeah, 65 in Biology and 61 in Algebra. Both at D's and the Algebra is surfacing the F mark, which is a 60. So, I doubt I'll be doing much homework for those classes, cause I can't get them up anyway.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Thanks Hermione." Harry said, smiling sadly at her.

"Anytime Harry." She replied.

"Hermione, get some sleep. I've got to use the loo, but when I get back out I'll conjure you up a bed." He told her getting up and leaving. "Oh, by the way, let's keep this between you and me, and not let Ginny find out. Hell has no fury on an angry Ginny Weasley."

When he returned five minutes later, Hermione lay on the bed beside Ron, his arms rapped protectively around her.

He smiled to himself as a memory came rushing back to him.

_"Damn OWLs, who wants to take them anyway?" Ginny griped throwing her DADA book across the common room._

_Harry laughed at her, finishing up his homework._

_"Think this is funny, do you Potter?" She growled at him. "I'd be done with this homework and in bed by eleven if you hadn't gotten us detention."_

_"So it was my fault you pushed us into the classroom?"_

_"Whatever, you wanted it a lot more than me."_

_"I hope that isn't true," He said sitting next to her and pulling her into his lap. "I mean, I doubt you didn't want it."_

_She glared at him._

_"Well, it all comes back to you, love. If you weren't so damn hott I wouldn't have to pull you into random classrooms during the day to snog you senseless."_

_Ginny gulped feeling her heart begin to flutter._

_"Even now Gin, if only you knew the things you do to me. I don't know how anyone can look hott doing homework, but you make it humanly possible."_

_"I'm pissed at you Harry, quit trying to cheer me up." She said, stifling a giggle._

_"Maybe it's your lucios red hair, or your pouty lips. Or you drop dead sexy body." He looked her up and down. "Has so many effects on me."_

_"I know, I can feel them." Ginny said blushing slightly while laughing._

_"Mmm, you do that to me babe." Harry said before capturing his lips with hers._

_He begged for entrance as his tongue massaged her lips. She let him enter and he ran his tongue soothingly through her mouth, making himself groan. Ginny began to deepen the kiss when he swiftly broke apart. Panting heavily, he lifted her up laying her down on the coach, laying on top of her._

_Once again, his lips captured her, his tongue immediately going to work. He deepened the kiss passionaltley. His lips left her mouth as he kissed her cheek, cheek bone, collar bone, and then landing on her neck. He began to suck and nibble, making her moan loudly as he found her sensitive spot. His pants felt tight as her moans became louder. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back slightly so he could gain better access._

_They quickly pulled apart as someone coughed._

_"You guys best be getting some sleep." Hermione said sternly, looking at their flushed faces. "Ginny, you need all the sleep you can get considering your OWLs are coming up."_

_"Er, thanks Hermione." Ginny said, going red in the face._

_"Yeah, she'll be in bed as soon as we clean up down here, I promise." Harry claimed. "I won't keep her up a minute longer."_

_"Good." Hermione said, standing there until the were up off of the couch. Harry began to clean up as Hermione entered her dormitory._

_Making sure the coast was clear, Ginny pulled Harry to her holding her body tightly to his. Harry moaned and their whole bodies connected. He looked down into her longing eyes, his gaze matching her own._

_She kissed him again, trying to deepen it before Harry pulled away._

_"You really do need some sleep." He spoke, regretfulness heavy in his voice._

_"Harry," She said gazing into his eyes. "Let's go to the Room of Requirements."_

_"Gin, we can't, not tonight." Harry said staring at her with sorrow. "It will come though, one day."_

_Ginny kissed him again fiercely and pulled away, walking up the stars shaking her bum teasingly at him._

_Harry ran to catch up to her before kissing her one last time._

_"Now I'm really going to need that cold shower." She laughed at his comment walking up to her dormitory._

Harry smiled remembering that night. Detention had been torture, putting them both in a bad mood. When she got impatient, she was hilarious however.

Snapping back to his senses, Harry decided to try and get some sleep. He conjured himself up a bed and lay down. After twenty minutes of restlessness, he worked his way down to the living room.

He was surprised when he entered the room and was greeted by the order and an unfamiliar face.

"Harry, I thought I told you to get some sleep." Mrs. Weasley said sternly at him.

"Mrs. Weasley, I can't sleep, not right now at least. Ginny is gone, and so are my boys, I can't sleep until I have her back."

Mrs. Weasley sighed, patting the seat next to her. Harry obliged and sat down. She embraced him into a hug which Harry gladly returned.

"She truly is lucky to have such a guy like you Harry."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley. I'm lucky to have such a fantastic independent woman. Now, what are all of you talking about without Hermione, Ron and I around?"

Everyone stared at each other waiting for the first person to tell Harry something.

"Harry, we are trying to help you come up with a plan." Tonks began, "We called in someone to help us."

"Who?" Harry asked instantly, his curiosity arousing.

"Judith Alexandra Newman, major in Tom Riddle." Said a woman just under his height. She was skinny with shoulder length brown hair and an American accent. She looked to be in her early twenties. Harry took her outstretched hand into his and shook it.

"A major in Voldemort?" Harry asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Yes, a major. I, myself, am a witch. I got my witch training at a small wizarding school in Pennsylvania USA called Murmansk. After completing wizarding school, I wanted to go to College and study. It turns out that we have one wizarding college in the USA, so I went to that and am becoming a major in Tom Riddle."

"When do you graduate?"

"End of this year. I've been going at the studies for five years. I find Tom Riddle fascinating, and wanted to learn all the things he did. So, I decided to major in him,and do much research. I can tell you many things you want to know about him. Whether you want to know facts about him, or his family, or how he rose to power, or his spells, I know it all-well, most of it."

"Brilliant! Where did you guys find her?" Harry asked, clearly amazed.

"She was highly recommended at her college." Tonks said, "An old friend of mine works there, and he heard about our situation. Sent her on over to us."

"Good, now that bastard will pay!" Harry said angrily.

Everybody silently agreed.

"Where should we start?" Judy asked, ready to get down to business.

"I think we need to get the facts first." Remus put in. "We may know many things about him all ready, but getting the core of it all could be helpful to us."

"Okay, Tom Marvolo Riddle was born to Tom Riddle Senior and Merope Gaunt on December 31 1926. His mother died shortly after he was born, leaving him to fend in an orphanage growing up. His father left his mother's side after he had found out that she was a witch. He began his Hogwarts schooling in 1938 and was sorted into Slytherin. He is the heir of Slytherin and a parselmouth. He ended his schooling in 1945 and began to work at Borgin and Burkes."

"How could such a plain and normal guy turn evil?" Harry asked confused.

"No body knows for sure, but it is told that when Tom looked in the Mirror of Erised he saw himself with much power and eternal, and that's what he wants."

"Too bad all he is going to get is death." Harry said to himself.

"So, we know that he grew up in the orphanage, meaning he had no family." Remus recollected.

"You're right Judy, he is a fascinating guy. I mean, he grew up with no family, just like I did, and yet he turned out evil and to kill people and rise to power." Harry told her. "Should I have turned out evil?"

"No, Harry, no." Mrs. Weasley told him. "You are a good person with a heart of gold. Voldemort is a person full of hate and deceit. He never loved anyone and he always had anger in him. Voldemort and you are nothing a like, so I want you to get those thoughts out of your head right now!"

"But we just as easily could be a like. I could choose to go evil and be just like him. He could have chose to be good and we wouldn't be going through this. I am glad he chose to be evil though."

"Why Harry? You could have had life so much easier, been with your parents, all your loved ones who have passed away. You could have grown up in the wizarding world and had a family and lived the life you didn't get." Tonks assured him.

"I would have loved to have a good easy life. I would have loved to have been able to be with my parents. I would have loved to have Sirius and Dumbledore and so many others who died on account of Voldemort to be back. Honestly though, I would never change it so Voldemort didn't go evil. If Voldemort didn't go evil I wouldn't have had the chance to live with the Dursley's and become strong and not be intimidated by anyone. I would have never met Ron or Hermione probably and never been their friends. I probably wouldn't have saved Ginny from the chamber and never fell in love with her. I wouldn't have two boys coming my way in a couple months Honestly, who know if I would even have been born. My parents could have no had a kid that early if the war wasn't going on. In many ways, I am very glad that Voldemort turned out evil."

"Harry, I'm proud that you don't regret your life." Mr. Weasley told him. "I'm also proud that you have the will to beat Voldemort. Harry, I am gladly going to take you in as my son when you marry my daughter. Even though you were my son long before that, I'm honored to have you in my life."

"As happy as this is, we need to get back to work." Moody growled at them all.

"It's getting late and I must be getting home, but I'll leave you with some books you can look over."

And with those words she put down seven books and apparated away.


	10. Studying Voldy

Right, so I'm updating, sorry for the wait. Hm, I placed 2nd in this bowling final thing, it was sweet. I got my first 500 series. Mmm, my biology grade came up to a 75 which is a C!!!!!! I wrote most of the battle scene chap in that class and I think it's pretty darn good so I think you all will like it. Midterms are coming up and I'm going to update as much as I can, but the week of midterms will be pretty dull just to warn you all.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Tom Riddle returned to his childhood orphanage and blew it to pieces, killing all the children and the adult who ran the house. It was later known that Tom was trying to put them out of their misery. Many psychologists believe that Riddle may suffer from a certain disease they know as hydroklakics, which is a disease in which very well known serial killers find victims closely related to them and kills them to save them their pain and suffering." Hermione read out loud from one of the many books Judy had leant the trio to do research.

"That is the fifth bull shitted thing in this book!" Harry said frustrated.

"I know, these books are all repetitive pieces of crap." Ron said, hitting his head off of the book he held in his hands.

"They are not pieces of crap, don't ever say that about any book!" Hermioe said defensively."We just need to search for the big details."

"Hermione, we've been trying that for the past three days yet we are still on square one!" Harry vented angrily. "We're running out of time!"

"I want to be an uncle so bad." Ron said, "The longer we wait the more damage the baby is going to retain."

"Oh gosh," Harry said sitting down on the bed putting his hands in his head. "that bastard better not be hurting my children. That day back in the chamber, the day he messed with Ginny and over took her, he signed himself a death guarantee."

"We're going to get her." Hermione claimed for the hundreth time. "You two need to actually try though instead of grimacing over Ginny's disappearance. I miss her just as much as you guys, you have no clue how much stuff I wish I could talk to her about. You have no clue how much I miss her and her pregnancy cravings and our girl nights out. We need to actually try and get her back though, and you guys sitting around sulking about it is only helping him."

"Hermione, I'm going to tell you something I've never told anyone, not even Ginny. I remember that day in the chamber, when I ran into that cold room with water, and saw her pale figure laying there. My heart instantly skipped a beat and I felt a cold hollow place in my heart. I thought she was dead. Stupidly enough, I asked Voldemort for help, and he informed me that he was using her to get stronger. I instantly wanted to kill him then and there. I would have too, if that damn snake wouldn't have been sent out on me. I killed that snake and fast and as hard as I could. I did everything in my power to make sure I could get back to Ginny and Voldemort. Once I had killed the snake and made my way back to Ginny I was terrified she was going to die. That's when I pulled out the dagger and thought to ruin the diary. I killed his memory and I did it as hard and fast as I could. He was trying to hurt Ginny,and I wasn't sure why, but I was mad about it. As soon as Ginny came back I was instantly happy and would have hugged her right then and there if she hadn't had a look of horror on her face. Her eyes got wide as she looked at my arm and I realized that the poison was coursing through me. When fawkes had come and cured me, I looked her straight in her chocolate brown eyes and the look of concern in her eyes really and truly touched me that day. That day, I knew I had feelings for her, and I vowed after that to never let her get hurt. I vowed to always look out for her. After that day I no longer saw her as one of the Weasley kids, but as Ginny."

"Harry, that's so sweet." Hermione said with a tear in her eye. "She loved you for a long time Harry. After the chamber, she no longer had a crush on The Boy Who Lived, but had something for you Harry. I think that day changed both of you drastically."

"Hermione you're a good friend, so are you Ron. Both of you, don't waste your time being oblivious to the world, we're in a war here, use your time wisely." Harry looked them both in the eye. "Now, where were we Hermione?"

"Right, in these big paragraphs of information are crucial things we are missing. Things in Voldemort's behavior. I highly doubt he suffers from any psychological disease. He is a sick son of a bitch with a problem."

"Hermione!" Ron said shocked at her choice in language.

"There is no other way to describe him Ronald. Anyway, the fact that he went back to the orphanage where he grew up at doesn't mean he has a psychological disease at all. What they were doing was making an excuse for his killings. He has no excuse though, he went back there to ruin the building because he hated it there. He got picked on by many people and was treated as he was a different person. He has hatred towards anything to do with that orphanage. He didn't care that there were innocent people in the building, he wanted them all to suffer with the building."

"So, he kills anyone involved in his past places?" Harry questioned.

"That's a long the right idea. He anything from his past, place or person, that was a bad experience. He wants to kill it, to get rid of it and try to ease his pain from it. He had horrible memories from the orphanage,and the easiest way to get rid of them was to destroy the orphanage."

"So what are we looking at?" Harry asked broadly.

"He probably took Ginny because of the Chamber. The fact that you beat him, that she beat him, was a bad experience. Not only is he trying to use her as bait to get you, but he wants to destroy her and make you watch so you suffer."

"If he destroys things from his past, then why doesn't he destroy things like his followers who have failed him?" Ron asked Hermione.

"That's a tough question to answer." Hermione began, "My guess is that he needs as many people to follow him as possible. The more followers he has, the stronger he is."

"Why does he have to be so difficult?" Harry asked laying down backwards so he was on the bed. He brought his hands up to his eyes and rubbed them.

"Look on the bright side mate, we've gotten farther than we were before."

"True, very true." Harry said encouraging himself to go further. "What else has he destroyed that we know of?"

"Apparently, there was an incident with an old room mate." Hermione began to tell them.

"Old room mate?" Ron asked confused as Harry matched Ron's expression.

"A kid from his orphanage, Tom killed him, harshly."

"Why? He must have a reason." Harry stated plainly.

"No one can know for sure, but apparently, this kid made fun of Tom. He gave him a lot of trouble and harassed him many times. Tom came back and killed him and his whole family twenty years later."

"He reminds me of Dudley." Harry shuttered, shivering from memories.

"I get more Malfoy out of that." Ron argued with Harry.

"That's because you've enver met Dudley. If you had, you would understand."

"On a scale of one to ten, ten being the worst, what is Dudley?"

"8.5, nothing higher, I could always deal with him if I wanted."

"What about Voldemort?"

"6." Harry and Ron began to crack up at this thought as Hermione gave them a scolding look.

"Glad to see you two can stay on topic." She said sarcastically glaring at them.

"Lighten up Hermione!" Ron said winking at her making her blush, to which Harry and Ron continued laughing.

"You two prats should actually do something instead of laughing at totally pointless things!" She said exasperated.

"I do stuff." He said giving her a look making Harry hold in his laughter.

Hermione's eyes got wide and she quickly looked at the book she was reading and Harry's laughter was released.

"All right, all right, we'll work now." Ron said getting serious and pulling her book down from her making eye contact with her.

"Good. Now, we've got to understand, Voldemort isn't just going to kill Harry. He's going to try and kill us, Ginny, and everyone we bring with us because he wants them to suffer on Harry's part. Harry, he's going to tell you this and use this as one of the baits to get you to attack first. You're going to have to grin and ignore it. You can't reply back with something either, because that will egg him on and make him believe that his plan is working."

"So what do I do then, stand there and look stupid?" Harry demanded.

"Yes, or you can try to distract him while all the rest of us try to get Ginny out or fight his Death Eaters."

"I hope your plan works Hermione." Harry said earnestly. "I don't know if I can be happy knowing something went wrong."

"Everything will be fine mate." Ron said cheerfully. "What time is it?"

"Nine." Hermione replied.

"Can we go get some breakfast? I'm super hungry!"

Harry laughed and Hermione half smiled, half scowled at him.

"I'm hungry too," Harry said jumping up from the bed and running down to the kitchen.

Hermione and Ron then linked hands and walked down to the kitchen to eat the massive breakfast Mrs.Weasley had ready for them.


End file.
